User talk:Pinedance Coneslinger
YOu arachive should be at the bottom of your user page :) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 15:10, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Update on Taggerung Quest. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:11, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Update on Nightmoon and the Shieldmaiden. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:25, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again Part 2. --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 04:23, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Update Alert! On 'The Conquest'. --Wild Doogy Plumm 20:59, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! another update! on ALPW Arrowtail Talk to me! 01:08, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Update! Veil's Legacy.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 08:35, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Answer One word friend. Parents. They don't like me talking to people online, so please keep any questions to a yes no basis. :) Prard Grrr... 15:14, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Fiona Fox Fiona has red fur with light blue eyes.She has a big red tail.She wears a orange dress with a orange belt.In this belt is a long dagger.She also wears a blue cape.With orange slippers.Her claws are cut short. There's Fiona Fox for you! Update on Euthudia Vergu. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 13:19, 28 February 2009 (UTC) A Fiona Fox Picture Yes,I would Like A Picture Of Castle Marl In The Background!-- 14:15, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Fiona,The High Queen Of Castle Marl! Esmerelda Hey, I love your pic of esmerelda. It looks really good! --MERLOCK 18:56, 28 February 2009 (UTC) UD on the Shieldmaiden. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:44, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Update!!!! Chapter 5: Marlfoxes At Redwall,Of"The Marlfoxes` Quest To Redwall" Is Out On Blogs!--01:58, 1 March 2009 (UTC)Fiona,The High Queen Of Castle Marl!!! Update on the Shieldmaiden. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 13:29, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Update!!!!! Chapter 6:Trusting Marlfox kits at Redwall of"The Marlfoxes` Quest To Redwall" is out!-- 14:42, 1 March 2009 (UTC)Fiona The Traveler Can I? Hi,Pinedance!I used your picture of Sunfur as Fiona The Traveler. Is that okay?-- 14:51, 1 March 2009 (UTC)Fiona The Traveler :O great ideas! I didn't even think about the first one! Thanks! I'm in the same situation except I'm supposed to be working on an overdue resarech paper! :) Arrowtail Talk to me! 18:42, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Update Today!! Chapter 7:Trouble At Redwall And Dibbuns' Leader Of"The Marlfoxes` Quest To Redwall" is out on blogs!!--21:07, 1 March 2009 (UTC)Fiona The Traveler Update!!!! Update of,"The Marlfoxes` Quest To Redwall" is out. It's 4:44 right now. In PM.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:44, 2 March 2009 (UTC) In Victoria. I can't say any more.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:48, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Thank You!! Thank you!!--14:25, 2 March 2009 (UTC)Fiona The Traveler Update Today!! Last Chapters Of "The Marlfoxes` Quest To Redwall" is out!--15:14, 2 March 2009 (UTC)Fiona The Traveler The Update we've all been waiting for Moriel and Treil: Part...Something. --Clockworthy Eulalia! 15:20, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ok thanks, and it helped alot --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 01:22, 3 March 2009 (UTC) New System Hello, for approximately 1 month our new blogging system for Fan Fiction and Essays has been in place. You are receiving this notification because you have not yet moved your work over to this system. In two weeks, all content not moved over to the blogs will be deleted, with no chance of retrieval. You can learn more about the system at the . Thanks for your cooperation. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:38, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Hi there! I was reading Merlock's talk page and i noticed you said, 'how Martin dies will be explained later' Martin dies? Martin dies in what? TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (yeah, i like exclamation marks) --Silverfalcon Pikehawk 21:36, 4 March 2009 (UTC)must know! (eye twitches twice!) Update!!!! "Abbess Serena Of Redwall" chapter 1 is out!!-- 23:51, 4 March 2009 (UTC)Fiona The Traveler GAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT MARTIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll have to read your story then! (eye twitches) Martin dead, NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 15:29, 5 March 2009 (UTC) updtae on Euthudia Vergu, and plz see my user page- THE FIRST SECTION! Thanks, PDCS, Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 23:49, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Thank You So Much!! I LOVE the picture you made me!!! Thanks!!!,is there any way I can r pay you?!?!--Fiona Fox 00:45, 6 March 2009 (UTC)Fiona The Traveler sure but just to tell you ahead of time, all my drawings are absoballylutely horrible compared to others on this site. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 01:41, 6 March 2009 (UTC) oh and it'll probably be up this weekend if i don't get too much homework. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 01:42, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, sure. I'll do my best. I'll try to have it up this weekend, or next week, depending on how much homework I have. --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 05:20, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Update. Veil's Legacy.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:58, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Update Alert! On TLOEI. Verminfate 06:50, 6 March 2009 (UTC) You have trezpazzed on ze landz of Valkarano! Hi from Seagull! Pinedance Coneslinger, How did you come up with the name i am just wondering does Brian Jacques ever visit this website? It would be amazing if he did. He is so talented i wonder if he ever comes here at all. Some time i'd like to read the story that is posted here that you wrote. I promise I won't be too critical. I am a writer myself but I am writing a fiction book about pirates that I will try to have published when i am done with it. your artwork is amazing. I let you know what i think when I am done. LOL. Did you ever see the Redwall cartoon series on youtube? No-better yet the AMVs. You should watch them and we should have them on this website. Your companion, --Seagullthebold 01:12, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I have been VERY busy with school, so haven't been on recently, but I will try to start getting on more soon!--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 02:27, 7 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. Let me know when you add QW in! Sure! One Pinedance coming up! ---Frentiza the ferret Summer! Yay! 19:10, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 16:31, 7 March 2009 (UTC) hey i finished your picture...but i forgot that she had blue eyes! i'll have to fix it so it'll take longer. sorry. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 22:40, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Update Update on both my blog pages. --MERLOCK 01:58, 8 March 2009 (UTC) hey pindance. do you want a background or something for your pic? if not, i'll upload it tomorrow. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 02:02, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Hey! finished your picture. Here you go! Sorry about the eyes. i had to color them blue on the computer. i know it looks hideous. sorry. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 00:43, 9 March 2009 (UTC) umm...thanks. to me, it really looks weird. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 00:45, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Ummm... Hey, can I change your fur colour? And do you want light blue or dark blue? But, if you see my new notes above the requests (don't worry about your eyesight, I just put it there), my light blues are sorta running out. I think one's okay. Let's just see how we go.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 04:11, 9 March 2009 (UTC) And would you like a ponytail to go with that, ma'am? Or would you prefer her head plain?Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 04:49, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Update Fan Poems 2! is up, tell me if you want something on it, and I'll put it on. I already have one on. Comment if you wish --MERLOCK 17:26, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Update on The Conquest! I've added a new villain. Let me know what you think please. --Wild Doogy Plumm 19:08, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Have you By any chance read/heard of the Lord of the Rings? because Esmeralda is the name of a character from it. not that I'm criticizing you about using the name or anything but i was just wondering. please update me on on a Coneslinger's Quest--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 20:05, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, Esmerelda's only mentioned, though she is the mom of one of my favorite Hobbits! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:38, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Can you help me to add my story? Skalrag 23:51, 10 March 2009 (UTC)Hey, I'm new to Redwall wiki and I'm confused. I want to add my story to the fanfics but I'm not sure how. Can you help? LOL Well, we're not criticizing you, we thought it was original to!--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 00:29, 11 March 2009 (UTC) You're Welcome! No problem, it was fun to do. --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 00:46, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Update on The Conquest! I wrote a really long chapter this time (well it's longer then my other ones). Tell me what you think. --Wild Doogy Plumm 20:32, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Hmmm, we'll see about that. I'll sketch it on the pic, and if it looks good, then I will put it on. If it doen't, well she'll have to do without a ponytail. Hmph, I'm changing my squirrel style every drawing now!Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:37, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Alert! Update on Fren's Quest! --Frentiza the ferret Summertime!!! 10:28, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Can You Draw Me? Hi,Pinedance! Can you draw me a picture of Deyna Swordmaid? She's a otter with brown fur and brown eyes. Deyna wears a crimson colored dress with a black belt. Her weapons are twin swords. In the background is Mossflower Woods and she stands in a fast flowing river.--Deyna Swordmaid hey do you mind checkin' out me new fan fic an' tellin' me wot ye think? it's User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 02:57, 16 March 2009 (UTC) up on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 04:19, 16 March 2009 (UTC) I'M BACK!--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 23:33, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Hi :) Hi,Pinedance! I'm Laterose. I used your picture of Laterose as my Laterose;is that okay?--The Rose Of Redwall21:26, 19 March 2009(UTC) U-DATE On Hollyfire's Tale, 3 chapters! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 12:38, 21 March 2009 (UTC) p.S. Where are you? long time no talk! Hi Hi I liked yer fan-fic! Update Alert! On 'The Conquest'. Tell me what you think about it. --Wild Doogy Plumm 21:53, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Sorry Your pic is taking so long. I'm not getting enough time, but rest assured, she'll be coming along soon enough. Oh, and her fur is a chocolaty colour. Is that alright?Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 02:50, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Meh, I've been considering it for a month or two. Cool about the fan-fic chapters. I'm waiting! Update on Hollyfire's Tale, probably the Shieldmaiden, and maybe Fires of the Sea since you've been on. Update on the list. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 00:01, 27 March 2009 (UTC) So.. I won't be on here for a few days because I will be going on a ten day cruise!!! I am writting this from a hotel in florida! So when I come back make sure to update me if I missed anything! : )--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 01:24, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Update "The Storm" The title says it all. A rather small update. --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 03:10, 27 March 2009 (UTC) You Are! New picture of Rose?! Cool! I can't wait to see it!--Rose Of Noonvale ummm... do you want updates on both my Fan Fictions? In any case, there is an update on Waves of Darkness, my other Fan Fic--Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 22:26, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Deyna Swordmaid's Revenge! Update!!--Tinza Juskarath Taggerung Can You? Hey,Pinedance. Can you read my fan-fictionLaterose Of Noonvale?--Rose Of Noonvale Update! On WOD. --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 04:21, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Just curious How old do you guys think I am? If you already know don't answer. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 05:42, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Update Alert! On 'The Conquest' Tell me what you think about it. --Wild Doogy Plumm 21:44, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! POLLS Are on my user page. PLEASE TAKE THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:45, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Update on The Storm User blog:Martin2/The Storm and again --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 02:41, 30 March 2009 (UTC) question i could not find the polls you said you wanted people to do? by the way i LOVE your stories!! <3 I love your stories!! When is the next chapter of A Swordmaid's Journey coming? ~~Rosemary the Mousemaid~~ Update on User Blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 01:17, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Update Alert! On TLOEI. Sorry that I took so long!--Verminfate 02:20, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Update! On The Storm User blog:Martin2/The Storm --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 00:27, 1 April 2009 (UTC) update: User Blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle yeah...i forgot to tell you earlier. I've got short term memory lost...:( --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 02:07, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Update! On TLOEI. --Verminfate 21:18, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Update! On 'The Conquest' --Wild Doogy Plumm 23:20, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! OK, I'm not sure what I'm doing. I have 3 minutes on this library computer, since mine has a virus, so I'll try to get back to you tomorrow night (staying at aunts) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:25, 2 April 2009 (UTC) update on The Storm. (Yes, I know the update was several hours ago.)--The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 21:41, 2 April 2009 (UTC) update on User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 00:10, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Redwall Muck See Redwall MUCK ;) -- LordTBT Talk! 03:29, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Update! On Waves of Darkness User blog:Martin2/Waves of Darkness --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 22:29, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks. That would be easier. --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 23:17, 3 April 2009 (UTC) update: User Blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle whoops, forgot to sign --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 23:21, 3 April 2009 (UTC) update again. whoohoo! mom says i'm free today! yes! all that studying was givin' me a real pain in the neck. --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 23:35, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, I had an idea. I created this page called Character Pages, and I thought people could use that for mini character pages for their Fan Fic Characters. User:Martin2/Character pages What do you think? --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 02:51, 4 April 2009 (UTC) A update today!!--Laterose Update! on User Blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 21:36, 4 April 2009 (UTC) who do you think should die from my story? * Kristy * Shonnel * Streamflower * Sornia * The next new character * none * All of the above Take your pick! i would pick the last one. --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 22:19, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I made it clear!!! Destiny Riverwake will NOT die!!!!!--Rose Update on WOD --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 16:59, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 18:41, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle. --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 00:16, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Update on WOD --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 00:36, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Update on TS --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 00:46, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Update Update on "A Princess Becomes A Queen".--[[User:High Rhulain Khera|''High Rhulain Khera]] Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 15:17, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Hey pal do you think you can draw me a picture of Kristy Streambattle? --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 16:07, 6 April 2009 (UTC) oh, yeah, and update User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 16:10, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Uhh...ok. Let's see. She's wearing a short green, loose dress. She has a necklace with a blue stone. um...she has a sword in one paw and a lance in the other. she has a ponytail down to her back. and, background...um...the green isle? anyway, thanks. --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 17:17, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle. --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 19:44, 6 April 2009 (UTC) update On TS --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge ''me?]] 22:35, 6 April 2009 (UTC) update again. User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle well, any ideas? i'm stuck. i've got the end, but i gotta make this longer. --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 23:21, 6 April 2009 (UTC) U-date on WOD --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 01:22, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 04:44, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Update!!!! Update on "A Princess Becomes A Queen".--[[User:High Rhulain Khera|''High Rhulain Khera]] ooooh nice! i'll use that. thanks! --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 15:12, 7 April 2009 (UTC) update on User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle. When are you gonna update yours? --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 15:30, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Pinedance, can you draw me a picture of Khera Wildlough? She is a otter that wears a teal dress with a black belt. Her eyes are gray and her hair goes down to her hip;a crown with a teal jewel is on her head. Her weapon is a tall lance. In the background is Holt Summerdell. Can you please draw her?-[[User:High Rhulain Khera|High Princess Rhulain Khera Wildlough]] Update on TS --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge ''me?]] 21:43, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I'm back!--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 21:46, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Go look! Go to my fan fic and read my last comment and do it!Thanks and bye!Eulaliiiiaaa! From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Go! Leave a message about what I sent you earlier on my talk page.Leave a long message,please!Bye and thanks!Eulaliiiiaaaa! From Bluestripe the Wild Heh heh.... Go to my talk page. From Bluestripe the Wild Sorry..... I'm not trying to be demanding but,can you list a heck of alot of ideas(or get some of your friends to give me ideas).Please don't be mad at me.I have not even read Doomwyte yet!Oh,are you friends with Verminfate by any chance?I try to be friends with him,but he never talks to me.Waaaaaahhhh!Bye!Eulaliiiaaaa! From Bluestripe the Wild OK That's alright if you want to keep your ideas to yourself.Are you gonna tell your friends to give me ideas?*cough*HOLLYFIRE*cough*Oh,can you please tell some of your friends who don't know me to leave suggestions and friendly conversational stuff.I was thinking a return to Sampetra for one of my stories except I need help with good story ideas.Bye and thanks alot!Eulaliiiaaa! can't wait to see it! btw, how do you do shading? i'm horrible at that sort o' stuff. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 03:07, 8 April 2009 (UTC) You Know That really long message that had no user's name under...yeah.That was my comment.Oh,hi Lady Amber!Bye Pinedance!Eulaliiiaaaa From Bluestripe the Wild Update!!!! Update on "A Princess Becomes A Queen".--[[User:High Rhulain Khera|''Princess Khera Wildlough]] Update: User Blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle -ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 20:44, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Update!!!! Update on Tile Wildlough.-[[User:High Rhulain Khera|Princess Khera Wildlough]] U-date User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 02:53, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Fan Fiction Wiki is now an official wiki! Please load your fan-fics onto it and look at it! I'm the founder! Really, the only few users that are on there are Martin2, Lord Starfire (Martn2), different Wikia accounts, and me. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 11:35, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 15:14, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Update Tagg quest! there's Darkfire to pay! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:18, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Update- and check user page, please. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:39, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Update On Bluestripe,A Name Remembered. update on TS --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge ''me?]] 23:31, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I am so with you! If Shieldmaiden kills her then I'll bring Draco along too. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 02:01, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure if yer talkin' 'bout Taryn though I'm sure you are...I AM WITHYA!!! Twilight, I hope yer hungry, and like ottermaids, 'cause ye might have to eat one--Silverfalcon Pikehawk Speak yer mind and begone! update, User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle. oh, i'm with you too, if Shieldmaiden kills taryn. i only fainted because the "Breaths hard then faints" is alot worse than being attacked by squirrelmaids in bloodwrath. so much worse that i can't even handle the thought of it! muahaha! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 15:11, 10 April 2009 (UTC) i know! soon, we'll have everyone on this site!--ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 15:15, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle. The party's gettin' started! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 15:33, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Idea I have a small idea for a fan fic.It's a sequel to Triss.I need some more ideas.I have an idea for a black furred mouse character.I also have an idea for a return to Sampetra.Please I need ideas.Update on my fan fic,too. From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Yeah I'll Draw pinedance!! Sure! Where do ya want her???Mossflowere woods, redwall? I'm getting better at squirrels, as you'll see later on today when I upload Martin 2's pic of Jay for him. MERLOCK Yeah! (I actually more am against her dying because I'm itching to use my new army on someone.) --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 21:46, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :(........ Okay.......I guess I will think of another idea....... From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord --Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 01:03, 11 April 2009 (UTC)It was great, I loved it! We went to St.Thomas, St.Lucia, St.Martin, St.Kitts, and Baebadoes. So have you had your spring break yet? Update: User Blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:40, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Thank You!! Thank you!!--Celandine The Brave OK, cool!MERLOCK Update on The Storm. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 23:13, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Mini update on User Blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 23:19, 11 April 2009 (UTC) LOL HA HA! Oh gosh, your funny! But yeah, easter is awesome. You should have seen one of my posts earlyer, it was on a new user, and I probably made a bad first impression. I was like, 'how are you? I'm tired, I want sugar, I'm going to go eat sugar' or some such madness. LOL--CHAOS (merlock) Chaos is lonely, talk to him 01:42, 12 April 2009 (UTC) That's ok I only felt a little sad because that was my only good fan fic idea.It's ok,I am already thinking of a fan fic idea.It will be the sequel to Marlfox. P.S. Thanks for standing up for my fan fic because of that mean anon user. From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Easter Happy Easter! From Bluestripe the Wild Heb een ontzagwekkende Pasen! --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 17:11, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Nyet! Not Russian, it's Dutch! For "have an awesome Easter" And in actual Cyrillic alphabet, your Russian phrase would be: Он поднят! --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 17:14, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry for what? --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 17:17, 12 April 2009 (UTC) what language is that and what does it say? i'm sorry i'm really stupid. oh, and happy easter. gah! gotta go. i'll be back in the afternoon. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 17:33, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Happy Easter, matey! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:14, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Update on Two Taggerung Legends Go On.........--[[User:Sunfire The Fearless|'Sunfire']] hi then Thanks about me story, I'll look at yours if i have not already.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:52, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry I dont want to read your story becose of the spolers. (sorry about the bad spelling)--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:55, 12 April 2009 (UTC) HUh? what does that mean? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:34, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Update on WOD. Sorry for the delay. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 22:55, 12 April 2009 (UTC) HAPPY HAPPY EASTER! I GOT MARSHMALLOW PEEPS! --CHAOS (merlock) Chaos is lonely, talk to him 23:15, 12 April 2009 (UTC)